1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, comprising therein a reflection mirror for displaying an object to be projected by receiving and reflecting a light irradiated from a light source into a predetermined direction, and a method for adjusting vibrating condition of the reflection mirror in the image displaying apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years are tried applications of technologies, such as, MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) and a semiconductor laser technology, into household electric appliances. As an example of that can be listed up an application into an image displaying apparatus, for drawing an image thereon, with using a laser light made of wavelength components of visible lights, as a light source thereof (for example, see the following Non-Patent Document 1). Also, within an image displaying apparatus, comprising therein MEMS resonance mirrors is made a proposal of generating an image through raster scanning of a laser light, by means of that MEMS resonance mirrors, for a purpose of equalizing the brightness of the image projected on a screen. In that proposal, when conducting a laser scanning while outputting each pixel image data of three (3) primary colors, R, G and B, an adjustment is made on the intensity or strength of emission of the laser light depending upon speed change of the raster scanning in the horizontal direction, thereby obtaining an even or uniform brightness on the screen at each of bright spots (for example, see the following Non-Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 2006-343397 (2006); and    [Non-Patent Document 1] Trends in Laser Light Sources for Projection Display (IDW '06 1939-1942 (page 1939, FIG. 2).